Country x Reader
by kittie17
Summary: Some country x reader stories. There is also some OC's and lemons in here that is why it is rated M. I also might add pairings.
1. Meeting in the Snow (Canada x Raeder)

Walking the streets alone. The snow gently falling down and the icy cold air making you see your breath. You loved when it snowed out. You loved playing in the snow all day. That is why you moved to a place that snows a lot. Smiling to yourself as you try to catch snowflakes on your tongue, you bump into someone on accident. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I wasnt paying attention!" You help the sandy-blonde haired boy up and you thought you notice a slight blush on his face. 'My mind is just playing tricks on me' you thought shaking your head. "I-its ok...I-i should h-have n-not walked in the way...I-im Matthew" he smiles shyly and puts out his hand. "I'm _. Nice to meet you, Matthew." you smile and shake his hand.

The both of you started to chat and end up becoming really close. Matthew and you have so much in common. "Y-yea...I-i get mistaken f-for my brother a lot..." he said with a sigh and looks back at you with a slight smile. "_-_, thanks for talking to me. I-im rarely ever noticed." "No problem, Matthew!" you both smile and you realize the time and suddenly jump up. "I-Im so sorry, Matthew! I-i have to go!" "I-Its alright, i-it was still nice meeting you _." He smiles and gets up.

You were about to set off, but stop and turn around and give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Nice meeting you too, Matthew." A blush spreads across his cheeks and he smiles sweetly. "Maybe we c-could hang o-out sometime again...b-but i-if you d-dont w-want to I-I w-" You cut him off and kiss him on the lips this time. He tasted sweet like maple syrup. He stood there frozen for a moment then eventually kissed back. The dreaded need for air came upon you and you break away to catch your breath. "I-i would love to, Matt." And with a wave and another kiss, you were on your way with a big, goofy smile on your face.


	2. Sneaking In (Pirate England x OC)

'Sneaking onto the boat was easy' you thought, smiling a bit in victory. But the victory is lost when, the ever so clumsy you, trips and gets spotted by a crew member. 'Oh great! Why do I always have to be so clumsy?' you think as you get dragged off towards the captain's office. "Hey captain, we have an intruder we have caught." One of the crew members says as the captain gave him permission to enter. They pushed you in front of a man with blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. 'He must be the captain and wow...he has some gorgeous green eyes...Wait...What am I thinking?!' "So, love, why the bloody hell are you on my ship?" asked the green-eyed man, staring at you as he leans over his desk.

You cross your arms over your chest. "Why should I tell you?" You said with a bit of a smirk. The captain chuckles and tells his crew to get back to work and leave you two to talk. They nod and exit the captain's office. "So, love, what is your name?" he asks you with a small smile."My name? Well, Mr. Pirate Captain guy, why should I tell you?" You look at him and he just chuckles again and walks over to where you stand and lifts your chin, so you are looking at him. "So I know your name the next time your on my ship, love."

He then grabs your hand and kisses it, making a small blush appear across your face. You then pull your hand away. "Please dont kiss my hand." He smirks. "Would you rather me kiss you here?" He kisses your lips, making an even deeper bush than before appear on your face. He pulls away before you react. You look down and say "My name is Lucille." "Arthur. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lucille." He smiles and pulls you into another kiss only this time you are able to kiss him back.


	3. The Visit (Germany x Reader)

"Ve~ Come-a on, _!" Italy says dragging you along with him. Italy told you he wanted to introduce you to one of his friends he has. You sigh as he continues to drag you to his friends. "We're a here ~" he smiles cheerily and lets you regain your composure. He knocks on the door and a tall blonde haired and blue-eyed man answers. "Vhat do you vant, italy?" he asks, with slight annoyance. Italy just grabs your arm and barges in the man's house and the man getting angry at Italy. "Ve ~ Germany! This is me friend _!" You wave a bit and smile shyly, not knowing what to say. "Hallo _, Nice to meet you."

'Not even five minutes in the house and Italy is already making pasta' you thought, sighing to yourself as Germany walks over and sits next to you. He coughs a bit and you look over and notice him looking at you then he looks away, a small and faint blush on his cheeks. "Is there something you want Germany?" You look at him with a slight but small smirk on your face. "Nein..nothing is vrong." He blushes more and you get an idea. You move closer to him and then climb on to his lap and look into his eyes. "Are you sure?" Suddenly he pulls you into a deep kiss on the lips and you freeze, unsure of what to do.

He pulls away and your blushing as red as Spain's tomatoes! "Ve ~ Gemany! What are you doing to _?!" I then jump off of Germany's lap and blush even more.

Sitting at the table, Germany moves his hand in mine under the table. This is the beginning of something new.


	4. Can't Wait Any Longer (Russia x Reader)

You were hanging out at Russia's house. You always had a crush on him, but was never bold enough to tell him. While sitting on the couch, he kept inching closer and closer to you and you wondered why he was doing that.

Then out of nowhere, he kisses you. You blush and when he pulls away, he whispers in your ear. "Become one with Russia, da?" This statement makes you blush madly. He doesn't even wait for your response when he picks you up and sprints toward his bedroom with you in his arms.

Upon arriving to the bedroom, he gently lays you on the bed and walks to his bedroom door, shutting and locking it. Your heart is pounding so much. You can't believe what is happening now. He climbs slowly on top of you, hovering your small frame.

"I love you _. I can't wait any longer for you." You blush when he crashes his lips on to yours and kisses you roughly but lovingly at the same time, making your head spin. In a matter of minutes, you were only in your undergarments and him in his boxers.

He massages your inner thigh all the while nipping and sucking on your neck, making you mewl from the pleasure. He undoes your bra and throws it to the side. The sudden chill makes you instantly cover your chest. He grabs your arms and looks at you. "May I?" You blush and nod slightly as he removes your arms from your chest and stares.

He kisses your chest moments later, making you gasp. "So beautiful ~" He whispers and you blush. Minutes later, he tosses your underwear and throws them to the side and he looks up and down your now fully exposed body. You look at him then down to his boxers, which seem tight, due to his growing member. You reach forward and slightly play with the band on his boxers and he smirks.

"You can take them off when your ready, _. ~" He purrs in your ear, seductively, making you shudder and blush as you pull his boxers off and throw them to the side. You blush even deeper once your eyes lay upon him member. He is surely one of the biggest countries for a reason.

As he positions himself you get nervous. You're a virgin and he is really big. This was going to be painful. "Are you ready?" He asks and you look up at him. "B-Be gentle...p-please." He smiles and kisses your head, nodding as he pushes himself fully into your entrance. You gasp and hang on to his back, digging your nails into him and tears form in your eyes. It hurt like HELL! But it had to be done.

He whispers sweet nothings in your ear and moments later, the pain subsided and you shift a bit, getting filled with a pleasurable feeling and moan slightly. He takes this as a sign as he pulls out fully and slams into you full force, making you moan loudly in pleasure. He thrusts faster and faster with each moan you make and each scream of pleasure you do. Soon he finds that sweet spot of yours and you scream his name. "I-Ivan! R-Right there ~ G-Go faster ~" you pant out and moan. He grunts and does as you ask.

He keeps hitting that spot faster each time and you could feel you coming close. With a really rough thrust it through you overboard. "IVAN!" You scream as you met your release. Moments later he met his, screaming your name also and with a few more thrusts he stops and pulls out and plops next to your limp and sweaty body. "I love you..._..." He pants out as he pulls a cover over you both. "I-I love...you too..." And you slowly fall asleep in the strong Russian man's arms that you love.


	5. After School (England x Reader)

Arthur Kirkland. That name just send chills down your spine and the blood rushes to your face, making you blush. His accent, his tsundere ways and most of all he is sexy! What more could you ask for? The only problem is...he doesn't know you or acknowledges you if he did now you.

Now, you were just sitting in class, admiring the british boy from a far, but still doing your work and listening to your teacher. While doing the work in front of you, Arthur was looking over at you. He absolutely was in love with you, from your (h/l)(h/c) hair and you shimmering (e/c) eyes full of life and energy. He wanted you more than anything, but he didn't know how to speak to you.

Alfred nudged Arthur, making him jolt and look at the american. "What is it you git?" He whispers to Alfred. "If you like _ that bad then why don't you ask her out, dude?" "What? I-I d-dont like her..." Arthur whispers lower and blushes. "Tell that to the buldge in your pants." Alfred laughs and points to Arthur's pants, which does in fact have a buldge in them. Arthur blushes deep red and gets up and leaves for the boys bathroom.

- Time Skip -

It's after school now and you were putting your books in your locker. Arthur notices you and blushes. He was looking at you and started getting thoughts. Without knowing he was walking towards you and stops next to you. "Hey _." You turn and see Arthur. You blush and look at the floor. "H-Hello A-Arthur...I-Is t-there something you need?" You stutter out and he smiles and grabs your hand, making you blush more.

"I need you..." He whispers in your ear and picks you up bridal-style and brings you to the boys bathroom. Once there, he pins you to the wall and kisses you roughly. You never thought he could be like this, but somehow you liked this side. He licks you lips, asking for entrance which you grant and he starts a battle for dominance, which he won.

And soon, you guys were both down to your underpants and he was massaging your inner thigh. He then slowly takes of your underwear, making you whimper a bit with excitement. He smirks and takes them off fully, revealing your naked body. You blush and turn your face away from him. He kisses you gently, whispering. "Dont be shy, love. You are beautiful." This made you shudder slightly and he takes his boxers off and reveals his erected member.

He certainly was above average and this worried you a bit since you never done it before. He lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist, positioning himself. "A-Arthur...I-i...Im still a virgin..." you blush with embarrassment and he kisses your cheek. "I'll be gentle _. I promise. "He smiles and kisses you gently as he pushes himself all the way in. You clench your fist as you feel pain rush through you. He whispers sweet nothings into your ear and soon you feel absolute pleasure.

You nod, signaling for him to move. Arthur nods and pulls out and then thrusts back in gently. You moan in pleasure and he keeps a steady pace. "A-Artthur...G-Go faster..." You pant and he grunts going faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot of yours. You throw your head back in pure ecstasy, moaning and screaming with each thrust of his. "A-Arthur...I-Im gonna..." "M-Me too..." and with that you both scream each others names, meeting your release and his hot seed releases deep into you. He pulls out and cleans himself off and helps you get your clothes and get dressed. He gets dressed also and kisses your cheek. "I love you _." "I l-love you too...Arthur.."

And after that day, you two became a couple. Making every girl and guy jealous ~


	6. The Best Tea Around (Japan x Reader)

Drinking your tea, you were sitting comfortable in your livingroom when you heard a knock on the door. Getting up, you walk to the door and opening it to show your friend Japan. He was cute in every way possible. "Hello Japan, come in." You smile as you move over to the side to allow him to come in.

"Hello _-san and Arigato for retting me in." He smiles and bows. He then walks in and walks to your living room, sitting down on the couch. You pour some tea in a cup for him, handing it to him. "Arigato _-san." He smiles and sips the tea as you sit down beside him. "_-san. I have something I have been want to terr you..." He puts his tea down and looks at you, only to blush and turn away from your face.

You tilt your head, confused. "What is it you want to tell me?" He blushes more and suddenly his lips crash on to yours. You freeze and blush, not knowing what to do. He then slowly starts to push you down on to the couch, still kissing you and then your senses come back and you kiss back. He pulls away and crawls on top of you, hovering over you. "I-I...I rove you, _-san." "I-I...I think I love you too, Japan." "Call me Kiku." He says with a smile as he goes in for another kiss.

One thing led to another and now, you both were naked on the couch, panting and moaning. He kisses your neck down to your collarbone and sucks on it as he slides a finger in your entrance, pumping slowly. You mewl in pleasure as he slides in another finger. "A-Ah ~ K-Kiku...~" You moan out his name which makes him pump faster.

You can feel yourself getting close to your release when he removes his fingers and positions himself. "Are you ready, _? He asks and you nod, knowing what pain lies ahead. He kisses you passionately as he thrusts all the way in, making you grip the couch tightly. He looks at you with concern, hating how he is hurting you and he kisses you and whispers sweet nothings in your ear. Soon, the pain disappeared and you move slightly and moan. "K-Kiku...m-move..." You managed to say and he does a experimental thrust. You mewl and moan from the pleasurable sensation.

He thrusts faster as your moans get louder and turn to screams of pure bliss. Then your eyes widen when he found that special spot of yours and your grip on to him. "K-Kiku ~ Ah! T-there...move f-faster...a-and harder..." You moan loudly to your lover and he obeys. He slams into you hard and fast. You chant his name in screams with each thrust and he chants yours. And soon, you felt yourself not being able to handle it anymore and arch your head back. "KIKU!AHHH!" And with that, you released your juices over his manhood. "_!" he screams your name and releases his seed deep inside of you.

he pulls out and plops next to you on the couch, pulling you close. "I-I...I love you, Kiku..." You managed to pant out. "I rove you too, _." And with that, you both fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Animal Reserve (New Zealand x OC)

Naosuke Shirotana, Nao for short, is working at the animal reserve, treating and taking care of the animals. One day when Nao was working, he saw a boy near the sheep, one of his favorite animals. Nao walks over towards the boy and smiles.

"I see you like the sheep." he says and the boy looks at him with a smile. "I love sheep, where I come from, sheep are abundant." the boy says. "Well I like sheep also. They are one of my favorite animals. Sorry where are my manners, my name is Naosuke Shinotana, Nao for short. You are?" "I'm Kaelin Kirkland, nice meeting you."

The rest of the day, Nao and Kaelin spent time together talking about sheep. "This was really fun! Thanks for spending time with me Nao." says Kaelin, happily. "No problem. Now I have to going, work to do." Nao says and walks off, only to be stopped by Kaelin in a hug.

"I like you, Nao..." Kaelin turns Nao around, blushing and kisses him on the lips. Nao blushes and kisses Kaelin back. "I like you too, Kaelin." And with that, they became a couple, kissing and enjoying their time with that animals, especially the sheep.


	8. Visiting England (USUK)

England was drinking his tea and eating his scones. While he was doing that, America walked into England's home and decided to bother him. "Hey England! Whats up dude!?" screams the loud-mouthed american who walks up to England.

"Refrain from yelling, America." says England, looking up annoyed at him. "Come on, english dude, lets talk!" says America as he sits down next to England on the couch. "Why are you even here, America?" asks England, still annoyed.

"I'm here to see you, of course!" England wasnt surprised by this. America always, and he means ALWAYS, comes to see him. Of course England doesn't mind this, but he cant seem to figure out why America keeps coming to his house?

While England was lost in thought, America kept moving closer and closer to him. 'England is really amazing...I wish I could tell him I love him.' America thought. Then, America put his arm around England.

England looked over at America, who was blushing slightly. England was also blushing. He then suddenly kissed America. America froze, not knowing what to do. England pulled away, blushing deep red, looking at America. "I-I love you, America." He says, very embarrassed and scared America doesn't feel the same.

"I love you also, England!" America laughs, smiling and hugs England. England hugs back and pulls America into another long and passionate kiss.


	9. The Nyo-World (Englandcest)

England was walking the streets and noticed some strange glowing coming from the park. He decided to investigate and headed towards the park. What he saw was odd. It was a hole in the air, glowing a bright purple color.

Since he was curious to as it was, he moves closer to it. When he was close enough, he got sucked into the hole and it closed up. He blacked out and after a while he woke up, to a strange but familiar face. "Ohohohohon ~ What do we have here ~? Alice look at this man who is here ~!" says the strange woman that looks like France, but is a female.

'What the hell is going on?' England thought as he sat up, rubbing his head and looking at a female France. 'And why is France a woman?' A girl walked over to the female france. "What do you want, Frenchie?' The woman points to England and the other girl looked at him, shocked.

England looked also shocked at the girl. He stands up. "You are me?!" says England in unison with the girl. "Ohohohohon ~ Alice, you must have opened the alternate world that holds your male counterpart ~ Well good luck you two ~" says the woman and runs off.

'Alice...thats my female counterparts name...' England thought and smiled. "Well, it is a charm to meet you, Alice. I am Arthur." says England as he grabs her hand a kisses it. Alice blushes. 'He is such a gentleman' she thought. "Well, lets just have some tea and scones, while we figure this mess out." And with that they were off, enjoying their time together for the rest of the day.

"Arthur...I enjoy spending time with you. Especially since we are the same but I am a female." Arthur smiles and suddenly, he felt lips on his. Alice's lips to be exact. She pulls away, blushing. "I am sorry, Arthur. I just was curious." He blushes and smile back. "Its alright, love." England pulls her back into a kiss. "I love you, Alice." "I love you, also, Arthur."


	10. Handsome Stranger (Spain x OC)

Kentucky was walking through the park, enjoying every moment of the fresh air. While walking, she saw a handsome man laying under the tree, sleeping. She blushed and walked towards him slowly. His chocolate locks in his face and his tan skin glistening in the sun.

She leaned down and looked at him closer. When she did that, he opened his eyes, revealing that they are a beautiful green. She blushed even more. 'Who is this handsome stranger.' She wondered. He smiled at her and sat up. "Hola chica ~ " He said in his thick Spanish accent.

"Hello...um...w-who are you?" "I'm Spain! And who is you, chica?" "Im Kentucky..." She smiles and he smiles also. "Your cute chica ~ Lets go on a date!" And with that he grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards a spanish restaurant.

- Time Skip -

Spain was walking Kentucky home now. They spent the day together, talking and laughing. Once you're at your home, his eyes sadden. "Whats wrong, Spain?" Kentucky asked and tilts her head to the side.

He sighs and looks up at her. "I don't wanna leave you chica. I like you." You blush deeply. The man you met only hours ago likes you?! You smile and hug him. "We can hang out again another time, Spain!" He smiles brightly and hugs her, kissing her cheek. "Gracias ~" And with that he walked off, leaving Kentucky, blushing deeply from that kiss on the cheek


	11. Cafe Meeting (America x Reader)

You're in a café, enjoying your long, deserved vacation from work. You are drinking a small vanilla latte and eating some waffles for breakfast there. The doorbell rings, to signal a customer walking in and you glance over real quick. What you see is a sandy-blonde haired man with deep, blue eyes wearing glasses. You look back towards your food and eat your waffles and drink your latte. 'That guy is handsome, but I could never be with a guy like him.' You thought to yourself.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" someone asks you. You look up and see the man you saw earlier, smiling a goofy smile while looking at you for permission to sit. You nod slightly and he cheers silently to himself. You smile at this, thinking its cute the way he acted. "So dudette, whats a pretty girl like yourself doing alone on a perfect day like this?" he asks, leaning back in his chair and looking your way.

"I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast and my vacation from work." You say nonchalantly. "That is so cool dudette!" he laughs and smiles. When the waitress came over, he ordered a freaking huge drink and like 90 of their burgers and like 50 something fries. 'Its the morning and he is eating burgers and fries...? And how the hell is he going to eat all that?!' you thought surprised and shocked at all the stuff he ordered.

And boy were you wrong! He ate EVERYTHING! And you're not exaggerating. You are still in shock at what you saw. "Whoa, dude, you look hilarious with that look!" he points at you and laugh. After a little while, you get to know more about the weird, handsome and obnoxious man in front of you. His name is Alfred.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I must be going. it's getting late." you say as you stand up and walk towards the door, only to be stopped by him. "Let me walk you home, _." "Yea, sure Alfred" you smile. He smiles a goofy smile and walks you home. You reach the house twenty minutes later and walk to the door and open it and walk in and Alfred follows you in. "Alfred, don't you have to go home?" you asked, a little confused. "I wanted to see where you lived and what your house looks like, _!" He says as he walks in and sits on your couch. You follow him and sit down also. He pulls you closer and what happens next really shocks you.

He kisses you!? You freeze and don't know what to do. He pulls away smiling at you. "Guess what, _?" "W-What...?" "I like you!" he say happily. You just smile and blush, pulling yourself on to his lap and kiss his cheek and whisper to him in his ear. "I like you too, Alfred." Then he pulls you into another kiss.


	12. Iceskating (Denmark x Reader)

Today, Denmark randomly invites you to ice skate, but there is one problem...You cant ice skate. "This is going to be AWESOME!" laughs Denmark as he puts on his skates and you putting yours on, scared as hell inside and trying not to show him. "Yea...fun..."

Denmark rushed out to the ice and started skating immediately. You on the other hand was little hesitant to get on the ice. "Come on _! Hurry up and have fun with me!" Denmark says as he skates over and drags you on the ice. He let's go and skates off as you try to keep your balance. Then out of nowhere someone comes by and pushes you forward and you land on the ice.

"Are you ok, _?" Denmark says as he skates over to you and kneels beside you. You look up at him. "Yea, I'm fine." He helps you up. "_, why didn't you skate?" "Um...well, Matthias...I-I dont know...how t-to ice skate." Here it comes, complete humiliation and him making fun of you. But what exactly happened is a complete shock. "Why didn't you say anything. I would love to teach you!" he smiles and grabs your hand.

The rest of the day, Denmark teaches you to skate. You were getting walked home by Denmark and when you arrived, you walked to your door and said goodbye. Before you stepped in, Denmark stopped you. "What is it, Matthais?" you ask and he pulls you closer and kisses your lips gently. You blush and slowly get into the kiss. He pulls away and smiles. "I love you _." He smiles and you blush. "I-I love y-you, too, Denmark." Smiling, you kiss him again, but this time with a bit more passion and love put into it.


	13. Tomato Picking (Romano x Reader)

Out in the garden, You and Spain are picking tomatoes. As you reached for a tomato, someone took it off before you could. Looking up at the culprit, you see Romano holding the tomato in his hand. "Hello, Lovino, can I have that tomato?" you say as you point to the tomato he is holding. "Piss off, ragazza." he says as he takes a bite out of the tomato.

"Lovi, say your sorry to _." Spain says as he flings his arm over Romano's shoulder. "Get off me you tomato bastard and don't call me that!" While the two of them were fighting, you walked off over to a tree and sit under it, crying. Romano runs over and kneels beside you. "Why the hell are you crying, idiota?" he asks, only making you cry more. "W-Why...are you always...s-so...mean t-to me?" you ask as you try to wipe your tears, only to have more fall down from your eyes. "Stop crying! Jeez, you really are annoying!" he crosses his arms and you just cry more. He looks over at you and he then pulls you close and kisses you. You freeze, not knowing what to do. He soon pulls away from the kiss.

"I don't hate you, ragazza...I love you, _." He says and he is blushing a deep red. "But don't go telling people now that I love you, idiota." You just smile and hug him. "I love you too, Lovino!" Smiling, you both kiss again, only to have Spain ruin it. "Awww, Lovi loves _! So cute!" "Shut up, Tomato Bastard!" he screams as he runs after Spain. Giggling under the tree, you watch the sight of the man you love chasing Spain around the garden, you happy as can be.


	14. Visiting the Nordics (Iceland x OC)

You are over your friend, Norway's place. How you became friends with him is still a mystery to you, but he invited you to hang out at his house. This is actually the first time he asked you to come over. "London, just to warn you, my family is a bit odd." he says standing outside the door to his home. "Come on, they can't be that bad." you say smiling and he just sighs and opens the door.

When he opened the door, immediately you hear someone yelling about how they were the king and all. Norway leads you to the livingroom and you sit right next to him on the couch. immediately 4 other men come into the livingroom and stand in front of you and Norway. "Who is this, Norge?" asks a guy with spiked up hair that kinda looks like it defies gravity. "This is my friend, London. London, these guys are my family. " He points out each guy. And when he got to the last guy, Iceland, you froze and gazed at him. He was handsome. His blue eyes are gorgeous!

You have been in the house for at least two hours now and everyone is doing their own thing as you sit there and talk to them once in a while, but mostly you look out the window. Out of nowhere, you get tapped on the shoulder and jump a little. You look at the person, who so happens to be Iceland. He didn't talk to you yet, but you really wanted to.

"Hello, London" says Iceland as he sits near you. "You look kinda lonely...are you ok?" " I'm fine..." you smile at him. He smiles and moves closer to you. You blush and try to hide it from him, but he notices and smirks a bit. He pulls you on to his lap, surprising you and making you blush more. "Do you have a fever, London?" he says as he checks your head. "Your burning up...here let me help." he smiles and presses his lips gently to yours. You blush a deeper red, frozen, then slowly start to kiss him back. "Whoa! Go Ice! Get some!" yells Denmark, cheering you and Iceland on. "Shut up, loud-mouthed Dane!" yells Iceland and then he smiles at you. "I like you, London." " I like you too, Ice." Smiling you kiss again, ignoring the catcalls coming from Denmark.


	15. Be Mein Frau? (Prussia x Reader)

You were in the hallway of the school, heading towards your locker. While walking, two pairs of eyes were on you. "You know the plan right?" says France to Spain. "Si, we grab _ and bring her to Gil so they can spend "alone time" together ~" He smiles his usually smile.

You see, the Bad Touch Trio, or the BTT for short, have been stalking you since Gilbert, or Prussia, has been in love with you for a while and can't get you to be his 'Frau'. At your locker, you put your books away and once you close the door, you got snatched up by the Spaniard and the Frenchmen and dragged off somewhere.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLES!" You scream at them and then you suddenly get thrown forward. You expect to fall, but you don't. Opening your eyes, you look up and notice a certain white-haired man staring at you with his ruby-red eyes.

'Just my luck...they brought me to him...' You thought as you glare at him. He just smiles and then suddenly kisses you on the lips gently. You blush from the sudden action. He pulls away. "Kesesese ~ I love you _! I vant you to be mein frau!" And before you could say no, he picks you up and pushes you on to a bed? Of course! The nurse's office is where you are.

He then starts to strip you and you blush. He kisses you passionately and you couldn't help but kiss back. In no less than a minute, you and him are both naked on the bed. He positions himself and without warning, he thrusts himself into you all the way. It hurt like HELL! You gripped the sheets and tears sprung from your eyes. He doesn't move and kisses away your tears.

Moments pass and then pure bliss takes over. You shift slightly and moan loudly. Prussia smirks and starts to thrust fast and hard into you. You moan in pure pleasure, slowly falling into a world of pure ecstasy. Then he found that special spot which made you scream. He thrusts harder and faster into that spot, making you scream his name with every thrust.

"G-GILBERT!" You scream and climax. He climaxes moments later and pulls out, plopping right next to you. "G-Gil...t-to...to your earlier...question..." He looks at you. "I-Ill be...y-your frau..."


	16. German Time! (Germany x Reader)

You were watching as Italy, Japan and Germany all were training. You were looking at only one of them in particular though. Germany. And why is that? because he is really sexy and you love him. But, you don't know if he feels the same.

Training was over in a few minutes and you go up from where you sat and grabbed your stuff, getting ready to leave. They all walked over to where their stuff was, grabbing it and leaving. As you were about to leave, a hand gently touches your shoulder, making you turn around and look at the culprit.

To your surprise, it was Germany, you crush. You blush lightly and smile. "What is it, Germany? Is something wrong?" You ask, tilting your head a bit. He blushes slightly and rubs his neck. Wait...he was blushing? You thought your mind was playing tricks so you ignored it. "Vell _...I vas vondering if du like to come to mein place and have some lunch?" You smile brightly and nod your head and he smiles, leading you to his home.

- At Germany's Home -

You and Germany were now eating some wurst for lunch. You sat in the quiet dinning room unsure of what to say. He was the first to speak. "_...I-Ive been meaning to tell du something for a vhile now." You turn your face to face him and look at him. "What have you been meaning to tell me, Germany?" You tilt your head a bit.

He blushes slightly and pulls you closer to him into a hug. "Ich l-liebe dich..." He whispers in your ear, softly. You blush and look at him."Y-You..You do?" He nods and you smile brightly as you hug him tightly. "I love you too!" Then he kisses you and you blush even more as you slowly start to kiss him back.

- Time Skip -

Now you were on a bed in his room, kissing him deeply and grinding against him. He left bruises and marks all over you neck. He then suddenly takes out something from his draw and pins your hands above your head. _Click!_ You look above you head and see your hands were handcuffed to the bed. You blush and then look at Germany. He smirks at you and leans in and whispers in your ear. "You have been naughty, liebling ~ You must be punished." Let the teasing begin!

- Another Time Skip -

Now he was kissing you roughly and thrusting madly into you, making you mewl and moan and scream his name in pleasure as you tried to wrap your arms around him but can't due to being bounded to the bed. He then lifts your legs on to his shoulders to get deeper into you. "L-Ludwig ~ " You moan out his name, making him thrust deeper and faster than ever before.

"Ngh..._...Y-You're s-so...tight..." He grunts and goes deeper into your core, hitting that sweet spot over and over. You feel yourself close to the release. He is also getting close. With a few more thrusts you moan out and released along with him. "LUDWIG!" "_!" After a few more thrusts, he pulls out and lays next to your sweating and panting body and pulls you close and un-hancuffs you. You cuddle him.

"Kesesese ~ Vest and _ just fucked." "GET ZHE HELL OUT, BRUDER!" Screamed the angered german who was blushing madly.


	17. Punishment (Turkey x Reader)

'Damn that Turkey...' you thought as you walk back to your house. Turkey is your best friend and he decides to leave you early during the movie at a theater for a hot chick asking him to go on a date with he to the café. The only reason you were pissed off was because you have loved Turkey for a while now and it pisses you off that each time your with him he either flirts with other girls or other girls flirt with him.

At your home, you sat on the couch and watch tv. Then there was a knock at your door and you sigh, getting up and answering the door. Turkey walks into your house with a bit of an angered look on his face. "Where the hell were you when I went back to the theater?!" "I went home..." You say nonchalantly to him, making him even more angered.

What happened after that surprised you. He kissed you!? You blush deeply and before you could respond he pulls away, with s smirk. "I guess I will have to punish you then." He picked you up and threw you on to the couch, getting on top of you. Your blush deepens even more and he kisses you passionately.

Moments later, you and him are now naked and he is kissing your neck and sucking it while pumping two fingers in and out of your entrance. You moan and buck your hands into his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, making you whimper from the emptiness and he positions himself. "Ready _?" You nod and he pushes himself all the way in. You gasp from the pain and hold tightly on to him.

Moments pass and then the pain subsided leaving pleasure. He notices that you are ok now and he starts to thrust hard and fast. "A-Ah! S-Sadiq! F-Faster!" You moan loudly and he thrusts faster and faster into you. He finally hits that sweet spot of yours and you throw your head back as he thrusts that spot hard and fast. "SADIQ!" You scream his name as your mind blanks and you climax. Moments later, he does the same, grunting your name.

He pulls out and plops next to you on the couch. "I love you...Sadiq..." You pant out and fall asleep. He smiles and kisses you, grabbing a blanket, pulling over the both of you. "I love you to, my lovely tulip..." He kisses your cheek, pulling you into his arms and falls asleep next to you.


	18. Video Games and Love (America x Reader)

You and America were playing video games at his house. And you were kicking his ass in them, which kinda was getting him mad. "How are you able to beat me, _! I always win at this game, dude!" says the angry american and you giggle. "It's just a game America. Get over it."

He just pouts and this makes you giggle more. You have been friends with the american for years now and over the years, you fell in love with him. From his gorgeous blue eyes to his big appetite. You adored everything about this man. And what you didn't know is he felt the same way about you.

In his mind, you were gorgeous with your (h/l) (hc) hair and your sparkling (e/c) eyes that always held some mystery in them. While you were playing the game, he was staring at you. He then started thinking of what he asked France the other day.

-America's Le Flashback-

_"Hey French dude!" I ran towards the Frenchman. France turns around. "What is it you want, America?" he asks with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I wanna ask how can I tell _ that I love her?" The Frenchman then smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You must give her all your attention, mon ami! You must show her you love her through making amor with her ~ Ohohohohon ~" I blush a deep red. "But...what if she doesn't feel the same?" "You stupid american! She is in love with you! I can see it in those beautiful eyes of hers! Now go make amor with her the next time you see her!" He says while running off with rose petals flying everywhere._

- End of Flashback -

"America! Snap out of it man!" America shakes his head and looks at you, with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. "Sorry _. I was just thinking of something." You had a confused look on your face and suddenly felt lips on yours. America's lips that is. You blush a deep red and slowly melt into the kiss. He smiles into the kiss and then picks you up bridal style, still kissing you and heads toward his room. Upon arriving, he gently puts you on the bed and gets on top of you.

Withing minutes, you both were naked and are in a steamy and heated kiss. He positions himself at your entrance and slowly pushes himself in all the way without warning you. You gasp and grab on to him from the pain you are feeling. He waits for you to adjust to his size and moments later you feel absolute pleasure run through you. "A-Alfred...m-move..." You manage out and buck your hips into his, causing a moan to escape from your lips.

He thrusts into you with a slow and steady pace, wanting this moment to last forever. You moan louder and louder with each thrust and soon he finds that one spot. "Alfred! R-Right there...Go faster!" you moan loudly and he tosses your legs over his shoulder to be able to go deeper and he thrusts faster and harder, making you scream his name every time with each thrust.

And with one last thrust, you and him both climax, yelling out each other's names. He pulls out and plops down next to your sweaty body and pulls you into his arms. "I love...you..._." He kisses your lips gently. "I-I...I love you also...Alfred..." and with that you both smile and fall into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	19. Pasta and Confessions (Italy x Reader)

Walking down the street, you are heading towards the Vargas house to visit your friend, Feliciano Vargas, also known as Italy. You ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. Italy answers the door, cheery as ever. "Vé ~ Hello _!" "Hello Feli!" you smile and hug him. You walk in the house and sit on the couch.

"So, Italy, why did you invite me?" Once you asked that, a small blush appeared across his face, or what seems like one. " I invited you over because I wanted to tell you a something." You tilt your head and look at him. "Tell me what?" you ask him. "Um...I want to tell a you that...I...I made you pasta! Yea, I wanted to tell you that!" He smiles, blushing and you just look at him weirdly then shrug. "Thanks Feli, can I have some now?" "Sure, _!" He gets up and leads you to the kitchen and gets the pasta, handing it to you.

Sitting at table, next to Italy, you eat the pasta he gave you. But you feel like he is watching you, so you glance at him, to see he is. "Feli, why are you looking at me like that?" He blushes and looks away* "_, I have something else to tell you." He says and you look at him.

"What is it?" you ask curiously. He grabs your hands in his and he looks you in the eyes, making you slightly blush. "Ti amo." he whispers just enough for you to hear. You gasp a bit and blush more. Your friend, Italy, of four years, loves you? He sighs and frowns, getting up and starts to walk away when you say nothing.

You get up and grab his arm and kiss him. You don't know why, but it felt right to kiss your cheery, pasta-loving friend. Once you pull away, he smiles. "Ti amo, Feli." "Ti amo, _." And with that you kiss again, making it longer this time.


	20. Wanting the Pervyness (France x Reader)

You were in the park, waiting for your friend to arrive. While waiting, France appeared out of nowhere and sat next to you. "Hello _ ~ " He says to you, making you groan in annoyance. "What do you want, France?" You say in an irritated and an annoyed tone.

Then he suddenly picked you up and started to carry you away. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN FRENCH BASTARD! I AM MEETING MY FRIEND HERE!" "Ohohohohohon ~ Non mon cherie...You will have a better time with moi than your friend ~" He says which sent chills down your back.

And then suddenly, he puts you down and you're at a restaurant? 'Well this is odd...?' You thought to yourself. "Mon chere ~ Let me treat you to zhis lunch, oui?" You sigh, knowing he wont leave you alone until you agree. He smiles and leads you into the place and helps you sit down. While there, you and him talk and eat some of the best tasting food you ever had. And the whole time, France did not try to do anything to you. He was being a gentleman? 'This is new...' You thought with a puzzled look.

He leads you to your house and you are surprised that he did nothing to try to get you. When he kissed your hand and turned to leave, you dragged him into your house to your bedroom. You didn't know why, but you wanted him to be his pervy self with you.

- Time Skip -

You both were naked on the bed and kissing each other passionately and roughly. He positions himself at your entrance. "Ready, moi amor?" He asks, seductively in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You nod and he kisses you gently as he thrusts all the way into you. You moan out in discomfort and he waits for you to get use to his size.

Moments later, the pure bliss and pleasure takes over and you move your hips into his, signalling for him to move. He thrusts fast and hard into you, making you mewl in ecstasy. He continues to thrust faster and harder as you moan out, out of breath. He soon locates the one spot he was searching for and throws your legs around his waist so he can thrust into it deeper. "F-Francis!" You moan out his name at each thrust he does into your sweet spot. "_..." He moans and grunts as he goes deeper into you. You throw your head back, not being able to handle anymore and meet your release and seconds later, he releases his hot seed deep into you.

He pulls out and wraps a blanket around you both. "Mon ami ~ _...T-That was...tres bien...Je t'aime..." He pants out and you cuddle him, feeling satisfied. "I-I love you too...France..." You mumble out before you drift of to dreamland with your new french lover.


	21. Let Me Claim It! (Prussia x Reader)

"Kesesese ~" That laugh of his always gets on your nerves making you angry. "Hallo _! How would you like to let zhe awesome me claim your vital region?" He grins and you groan. He always ask you that.

You look at him with a glare and get up. "Prussia, I will never, and I repeat NEVER going to let you claim my vital region." And with that, you were off, leaving the prussian man shocked. France walks in after you leaves with Spain. "My amigo, did you ask her again? She seemed annoyed..." says the Spaniard.

"Of course I did! I vant her vital regions! Every time I see her vith a guy talking to her, zhe awesome me gets mad!" France and Spain look at each other and smirk slightly. "I zhink we can help you with your problem..." Says the french man, putting a shoulder over Prussia's shoulder and Spain doing it to his other shoulder. "Si amigo, we can help...Just listen up." And then they were making plans to get your vital regions claimed by Prussia.

- Later that Week -

You were at the world meeting and it just was about to end. They whole week Prussia hasnt bother you since that day and you were glad. You don't like when he asks you that ridiculous question. Then out of nowhere, He appears as you were getting up to leave since the meeting ended. But he was wearing a suit and looked like a gentleman which made you raise an eyebrow at him.

"_. I vould like to ask du out on a date vith me today?" He smiles at you. Now you were definitely confused as hell. He is wearing a suit, asking you on a date and actually not asking to claim your vital regions? Something is definitely up but you push that off to the side and look at him and blink.

"I guess I c-" Before you could finish he led you to his car and drove off to a restaurant.

- Time Skip -

Surprisingly, you had a great time at dinner with Prussia and he didn't mention claiming your vital regions at all or be perverted. He was a gentleman.

He arrived at your house and walks you to the door and smiles at you. "Goodnight _. I had a real great time vith du." And before he turned around you crashed your lips on to his. You didn't know why you did it, but it felt so right in many ways.

Soon, you two were in the bedroom on your bed. You were already naked and so wasnt he. He kissed your collarbone, making you mewl from the pleasure. He positions himself and looks at you. "Are you ready?" You nod and he kisses you, pushing himself all the way into you.

You cry out in discomfort and he whispers sweet nothing in his native tongue into your ear. Moments passed and the pain disappears, leaving a pleasurable feeling there. "M-Move..." you moan out and he nods, thrusting into you at a steady pace.

Soon that pace became faster and harder. You moan and pant his name over and over when he finds that sweet spot of yours. Soon you feel a knot in your stomach and grip on to him, moaning. "G-Gil...I-Im getting...close..." "M-Me...Me too..." He grunted and went deeper, slamming into you. You feel yourself loosen up and scream. "GILBERT!" You meet your release and not moments later he does too, grunting your name.

He does a few more thrusts and pulls out, lying beside your sweating body. He looks over at you and smirks. "I thought du vould never let me take your vital regions, frau?" You look over at him and glare a bit then kiss him. "Oh shut up!" And after a tiny argument, you two fell asleep.

"Ohohohohon ~ Looks like ze plan worked!" Says France to Spain, who was sitting in the tree outside your bedroom with. "Si! Its did!" And he smiles.


	22. Lost (Greece x Reader)

You and your friend, (f/n), was visiting Greece for the weekend. "(F/n)! This country is so beautiful and amazing!" you told (f/n) as you looked around at the sights and scenery. "Yea, yea whatever. I just wanna see the men / women here." says your friend and you just roll your eyes at her / him.

While you were snapping some pictures of the ruins, your friend wandered off on her / his own, leaving you to be by yourself. Once you realized (f/n) was not by your side, you got a little worried and started to look for her / him.

Eventually, you got lost. "Stupid (f/n). Leaving me alone in an unfamiliar country." you mutter to yourself as you walk the streets. A man with brown hair and green eyes bumps into you accidentally, knocking you off balance. "Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." says the man with a thick greek accent. "Its alright." you say as you dust yourself off and look at the man.

He was a very handsome man who was well-built. You had a slight blush then shook it off. "You are not from around here, are you?" the man asks. You nod. "Yea...my friend kinda abandoned me." "That is terrible! Let me show you around then!" he says, grabbing your hand and dragging you off with him.

The rest of the day you spent with the greek man, whose name you later found out was Hercules. "_, did you have fun today, despite getting lost?" he asks you. You nod with a smile on your face.

He smiles and then out of nowhere, kisses you on the lips, leaving you frozen. He pulls away and smiles. "Σ 'αγαπώ, my beautiful goddess, _." You blush deep red, kissing and hugging him back. "I love you too, Hercules." you whisper to him.

While you were busy with him, your friend snickers from the corner where she / he is hiding. " Looks like someone is getting many sightseeing of the greek culture done." she / he says softly to themself, smiling.

Σ 'αγαπώ - I love you


	23. Training (Germany x Reader)

Italy, Japan, and you are all training with Germany. "Ok, you all vill have to run 5 laps." Germany says to everyone. "Ugh..." said Italy and Japan just nodded. You were friends with Japan and he introduced you to Italy and Germany. Then, a few months later, you started having feelings toward a certain German man. Yes, you were absolutely in love with Germany. His slicked back blonde hair and his icy cold blue eyes that pierce your soul. And on top of it, he is well-built.

You watched from the sidelines as Japan runs a bit then looks at flowers, the usual. Italy runs slowly, like usual. And Germany, is yelling at Italy while he runs, like usual. You were watching as your crush ran and yelled at the Italian. Then you spaced out. "_? Are you ok?" someone asked making you snap out of it to see the owner of that voice.

The voice belonged to Germany, the man you love. You blush slightly and nod. 'I am so embarrassed that he saw me...' you thought. Germany sits next you, him still watching Italy run. "_?" asks Germany in a soft-spoken tone. 'This is new...he never speaks so...gentle like this?' you look at him, thinking. "Yes, Germany? Is something wrong?" you asked, trying to figure out why still.

Germany turns his face to face you. He has a slight blush on his face. He leaned closely to you and whispers in your ear. "Ich liebe dich, _. I have loved you ever since I first met you." You freeze. The man you love, admits he loves you ever since he first met you.

You smile, slighty blushing at him. You lean forward and kiss him on the lips gently then pull away. "I love you also, Germany." You say softy to him. He smiles and pulls you close as Japan snaps a picture without you or Germany noticing. "This wirr be a new beginning for these two rove birds." smiles the japanese man.


	24. I Win! (Russia x Reader)

You were hanging out with your good friend Russia. "Russia, this has been great." you say to him, while you were on the couch, watching tv with him. "Thanks _, I'm glad your here and I have something to tell you..." he says and looks away, blushing.

You wondered what he wanted to tell you and why he was blushing. "What is it, Russia?" you ask him. "Я люблю тебя, _." he says, now looking at you with his purple orbs. You blush and smile at him.

"I l-love you t-too, Russia." and with that you hug and kiss him gently. While kissing you heard something and saw a girl. "Big brother..." hissed the girl and Russia froze. "O-Oh..no..." he muttered, under his breath.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TOUCH BIG BROTHER?!" screamed the girl as Russia picked you up and ran into the nearest room, closing and locking the door. Scratching could be heard at the door. "Open up big brother, so I can destroy that girl and marry you..."she hissed.

"I-is...Is that Belarus, Russia?" you ask, holding on to the man you love. "Y-yes...i-it is..." he whispers, scared. You heard about Belarus. She was crazy and always wanted to marry her brother, Russia. You were kinda scared of her but you thought you could beat her. Russia knew that you were very scary and that's why he loved you.

You suddenly get up and start to walk toward the door. Russia grabbed your arm. "What do you think you are doing?!" he asks you, worried. "I'm going to teach her who is boss, what else?" you say as you shrug his arm off yours.

You open the door and see the insane girl and she hisses at you. "YOU STOLE BIG BROTHER! DIE!" she says as she attacks you. You move quickly and pin her to the ground and a really dark aura surrounds you. "Miss Belarus...Russia is mine...Touch him or me and I will send you to the depths of hell and destroy everything you are..." you say with angered and glowing (e/c).

She whimpers and nods. "O-Ok...I-I w-will a-accept that b-but hurt big brother I-i will kill you..." she says, still slightly frightened. You smile and let her up and hug her. "Glad we came to an agreement, Belarus." Russia looks in amazement and shock at what he just saw.

"Hey Russia, we can date now!" running over to Russia, you kiss him right in front of Belarus, who was too afraid to come over and do anything because you might do something to her again.

Я люблю тебя - I love you


	25. Allies Meeting (China x Reader)

You were invited by America to attend the allies meeting. You refused at first, but your obnoxious friend kept begging and bugging the hell out of you, so you just decided to go so he can shut up and leave you alone.

You enter the room and see all the allies in their seats and America looks to see who came in. "_! YOU MADE IT DUDE!" yells the loud-mouthed american and he jumps up and hugs you. "Yea...made it...yay..."

Throughout the meeting, France and England fought, America yelling about how he is the hero, Canada not being noticed, and Ivan scaring people. While you were watching the scene play out, someone sat next to you and tapped your shoulder to get your attention.

You look over and see a man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and deep brown eyes looking at you. "Hello, aru." "Hello?" you say in a questioning tone. "So your name is _, right? Im China, aru!" smiles the man with a closed eyed smile.

You blush slightly at how cute this guy is acting. "Yea...Im _. Nice meeting you China." you smile at him. The rest of the meeting, you and China get to know each other. As everyone was leaving, China stopped you before you left. "Yes China?" you ask curiously.

He blushes slightly and looks at the floor. "_, I think I l-like you, aru..." he says softly. You smile and blush. Then you kiss his cheek. "I like you too, China." He smiles and blushes. He looks up at you and kisses you gently on the lips. "Yo, China is getting some from _!" yells America. You and China both pull away, embarrassed and you chase after America with a bat, making China laugh.


	26. Bonding in a Cafe (England x Reader)

In a café, you are drinking some tea and reading your favorite book (f/b). While reading, the door to the café opens and a blonde haired and emerald-green eyed man walks in. He also had these fuzzy eyebrows that look like little caterpillars. You giggle a bit, but you find them cute.

The man stands in front of the chair across from you. "Is this seat taken?" asks the man. You shake your head no and he smiles and sits down. "(f/b)...Good choice." he says to you. You look up at him and smile. "Thanks...its my favorite. I read it like ten times already."

The rest of the time you and the man, who you found out was Arthur, talked about your favorite books and literature over some tea. "I'm sorry but I must be going now." You get up and walk out of the café, saying bye to Arthur. "_! Wait!" You turn around, only to fall to the ground.

Once you open your eyes, you see that Arthur was on top of you, blushing and looking down at you. You blush also. "I-Im s-so sorry _!" He says as he helps you up. "That's o-ok...w-what is it you want?" "I-I wanted t-to say..." he looks down then looks back up and kisses you on the lips.

He pulls away moments later. "I like you, love." He smiles, blushing. You blush then you smile. "I like you too, Arthur." Then you kiss again, walking off, hand in hand towards your house to enjoy the rest of you time with your new british hunk of a boyfriend.


	27. Fighting and Kisses (Romano x Reader)

You are going to the Vargas household to hang out with Feliciano, or Italy. You knock on the door and get let in by Italy. "Ciao bella!" Italy says as he hugs, letting you in the house. "Hey, Feli." You smile ass you walk in and sit on the couch.

"Um, _, I need to go to Germany's place for a while. Can you stay here with mi fratello?" he asks you. 'Romano...' you thought. He is the crabby and swearing italian that hates you. You put on your best smile and nod. "Vé ~ Thanks _!" Italy says, hugging you and heads out the door.

Moments later, a grumbling and pissed off Romano, walks into the livingroom. "Stupid fratello, going to that potato-eating bastards house and leaving me with that idiota girl." He sits on the couch and you sigh. "You do know I'm right here, Romano..." "Whatever idiota..."

Its been a couple of hours now and all you and Romano did was fight over EVERYTHING. "That's it, im leaving, you are such the biggest jerk I have ever met!" you scream at him and walk out of the house. You walk towards the park and sit under a tree and cry. You had enough of Romano. He is always meant to you, swearing and causing an arguments.

While crying, an arm slips around your shoulder and pulls you close to them. You look at the person and see Romano. "What do you want?" you ask and look away from him. He takes his face and turns it so you look at him. He wipes your tears. "I'm sorry bella, it's just you just...shit...you make me feel weird!" he says with a slight blush.

He then kisses you, making you blush. He pulls away and looks at you, blushing more than before. "Ti amo, _." You smile and hug him. "So that why you fight with me. I think I love you also..." Then you both smile and kiss again.

Ti amo - I love you


	28. Seven Minutes (Canada x Reader)

You got invited to one of America's famous parties. While there, America decided to play a game. "Dudes, we have to play 7 minutes in heaven!" he smiles goofy at everyone and laughs loudly. You knew what 7 minutes in heaven was, but never dared to play it.

"Yo, _! You choose first ok!" yells America as he puts a hat in front of you. You sigh since if you deny to, America will just whine and beg. You reach into the hat and pick out a small maple leaf. America looks confused about whose item that is.

"Who put this in the bag?" asks America, to no one in particular. Then you hear a soft voice next to you and you look over, seeing Canada. "Is this yours, Canada?" you ask him. He blushes slightly and nods. " Y-yeea..i-its is...b-but you d-dont have t-to go w-with me..." "Nonsense Canada, let's go!" you say, happily and grab him, dragging him to the closet.

You sit in the closet, after shutting the door. Canada sits next to you, blushing. "_-_...I-I w-wanna tell y-you something." "What is it, Canada?" you ask him curiously. He twiddles his thumbs and blushes, then he looks at you. "J-je t'aime..." he says softly and you blush.

"I-I...I love you too, Canada." He smiles and he leans in to kiss you on the lips. He tasted like maple syrup and pancakes. The door opens and America smirks. "Yo! Canada is getting some! Go bro!" yells America making you and Canada pull away, blushing. The rest of the night, you stayed by Canada, who is now your new loving and sweet boyfriend.

Je t'aime - I love you


	29. Sunflower Kisses (Russia x Reader)

Smiling, you are walking the streets in Moscow, enjoying your stay there. You arrived a week ago in Moscow for a business trip. It's a month-long business trip, but you don't mind the cold weather here.

So as you walk the streets, a tall man bumps into you and you fall backwards. You thought you would hit the pavement, but you never did. You look up and see the man had caught. "You are alright, da?" he asks and you can tell he is from here due to his thick Russian accent.

"I'm f-fine." You say as he pulls you up to your feet. "No problem." He smiles. 'He has a child like smile, so innocent and all.' You thought. "Would you like to come with me to do something?" he asks you, knocking you out of thought.

"Um, where?" "To see something. Come on, da!" He grabs your hand and drags you off. Upon arriving, you see a field filled with huge sunflowers. You stare in awe and smile. "Wow...they are so pretty!" "I know, da." The man smiles.

The whole day, you and the man spend time in the field of sunflowers. You find out his name is Ivan. "Wow...this is probably the best day I had ever! Thank you so much Ivan!" You smile and hug him. "No problem, _. I also have another surprise for you." "What is it?" He smiles and kisses you on the lips.

You blush and he pulls away. "I like you, da." You smile, still blushing and kiss him. "I like you too, Ivan." He smiles and lifts you up over his shoulder. "Now you should become one with Mother Russia, _! Da!" "What does that mean?" "You will see, da!"


	30. Under the Sakura Tree (Japan x Reader)

Visiting the country of Japan has always been a dream of yours. Your dream came true when you won a week vacation there. You were overjoyed to be finally going to Japan.

You just arrived in Japan and are now exploring around the sites and taking pictures of the beauty of Japan. While walking, you accidentally bump into someone. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you there." You say to the person you bumped into.

"Its arright, no hard feerings." says the man with glistening black hair and brown eyes. 'He has a very cute accent' you thought and blush slightly. He was very handsome also. "O-ok..." you smile shyly and start to walk off when the man started to walk beside you. "What is your name?" he asks. "M-My name is _. I am visiting here f-for a week." "I'm Kiku and I wirr be grad to herp you whire your here" ha smiles at you and you nod, blushing at how cute his smile is.

It is your last day in Japan and you and Kiku became good friends. You and him were under a sakura tree talking. "You know its my last day here Kiku-san. I am leaving tonight." you say, a bit saddened. "I know..." he says also a bit saddened. "_-san...I have something to terr you..." he say softly, blushing slightly as you look over at him with your kind nd gentle (e/c).

"What is it, Kiku-san?" you ask, curiously. "Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu, _-san." he says now looking fully at you. You blush deep red at your japanese friend. "I-I love you also, Kiku-san." He smiles, still blushing. "May I kiss you, _-san" "Yes, you may" You both smile and he pulls you into a long and passionate kiss.

Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu - I love you


	31. Christmas Party Fun! (Denmark x Reader)

The Awesome Trio. They always bugged you. Especially Matthias Kohler. He was annoying and loud. Now you were on Christmas vacation from work and relaxing at home by a fire. Then a phone ring interrupted your peaceful moment. You groan and get up and answer the phone.

"What is it you want?" You ask with an annoyed tone. "_! Come with me to this party! Please!?Please!? Please!?" Your friend (f/n) yelled into the phone, making you pull it away from your ear for a moment before you answered. "(F/n), I am not going." And with that you hanged up.

Then a door busted open and your friend was there. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Sorry _. But you are coming with me to that party." She grabbed your wrist, dressed you in a (f/c) dress that wasnt too short or long and dragged you out the door, while you kicked and screamed at her.

- At the Party -

You crossed your arms, sitting on the couch, pissed off. She brought you to one of Alfred's parties. He was part of the Awesome trio so of course Gilbert and Matthias were here also.

"Hey dudes! Lets play Seven Minutes in Heaven! Put items in the hat!"Alfred came around the room with a hat and everyone put something in, except the girls at the party. Alfred walked over to you and stuck the hat out for you to pick something. "Pick something, _!"

You groaned and knew you had no choice. So you dove your hand in and felt around. You picked an item out and it was a small little pocket-sized axe. "That's mine!" 'Oh no...' You thought as you were dragged by Matthias into the closet, with the door slamming and locking. "Seven Minutes dudes!"

You sat in the corner of the closet and then felt a presence right next to you, which only can be Matthias. "Hey..._...I have something to tell you..." "What is it Matthias?" You say in a bit of a rude tone. He sighs and looks over at you. "Jeg elsker dig..." He said with a slight blush, which you couldn't see. "W-Wha-" You were cut off my a pair of warm lips. He tasted sweet and he smelled intoxicating with a mix of pastries and his own manly smell.

You slowly wrapped your arms around him, but you didn't know why you didn't pull away. Your stomach was flip-flopping and your face heating up. He slid his hands to your waist and rubbed small circles there, making you shudder slightly and feel more heat rush to your face. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You were a bit hesitant, but opened your mouth just a bit for him. He slid his tongue in and explored everywhere in your mouth, claiming it as his.

You moan slightly into the kiss when he slide his tongue over yours. He smirked and then pulled away and started to kiss down from your jaw to your collarbone. You only had two minutes left and you didn't want this to end. He didn't either. As soon as the door opened, he bolted out of the closet, carrying you over his shoulder and into the nearest bedroom.

He closed and locked the door and threw you on the bed, then hovered over you. You looked up into his lust-filled blue eyes that were deep as the ocean and pull him down into a passionate kiss. He practically ripped your (f/c) dress off along with your bra and gently massaged your chest, deepening the kiss. You moaned, feeling yourself heat up down there quickly. You reached for his coat and took it of, along with his shirt and ran your hands over his body. He was perfect in every way. He pushed his body closer to yours and grinded his hips against your hips. You let out a moan, grinding your hips back.

He smirked at this and then made his way down your body, leaving a trail of kisses that made you moan again and again. Once he reached your underwear, he pulled them down with his teeth, slowly. You growled lowly, hating being teased and he chuckled, taking them off fully as he took his pants of, tossing them in a corner, long forgotten. He stuck two fingers in your entrance, making you gasp at the slight pain. He pumped his fingers in you while he kissed and nipped at your neck.

Your hips moving with his fingers, feeling your self getting closer and closer to release. He pulled out all to soon, making you glare at him. He pulled his boxers off. You blushed. He was not small... He was a bit above average. You gulped a bit. He kissed your cheek and whispered. "Relax...I promise I will be gentle..." He nibbled the shell of your ear and slowly slide all the way in you. You gasped and screamed in both pleasure and pain.

He didn't even wait for you to adjust when he started going at a steady pace. He fit perfectly in you. No space left empty. You still felt pain, but it soon left when he went faster, harder and deeper into you. You moaned over and over. "Matthias...H-Harder...Ngh...Matthias...AH! FASTER!" He loved how vocal you were and did as you said, making you scream in bliss. "GOD! MATTHIAS!" You screamed and felt something snap in you. You went wide-eyed and screamed his name. "MATTHIAS!" You felt yourself climax and not long after you did, he climaxed, moaning your name, releasing his seed into you.

You went limp from exhaustion. He pulled out and rolled off of you, collapsing on to the bed. You both were sweating, panting messes. He pushed your (h/c) off of your sweating face and kisses your cheek. You closed your eyes and smiled. "Matthias...?" "Y-Yea...?" He looked at you with tired blue eyes. You looked at him with your (e/c) and smiled weakly. "I love you too..." You cuddled him, grinning and fell asleep in his strong arms.

- Extended Ending -

"GET BACK HERE, STUPID AMERICAN!" You screamed as you chased Alfred with a broom. He took pictures of you and Matthias naked while you were asleep. "I love her so much..." Matthias chuckled, watching you chase Alfred with a broom around, red-faced and mad as hell.


	32. In the Closet (Norway x Reader)

At the Nordic's house, you were hanging out with Tino, or better known as Finland. You and him were sitting on the couch and all of a sudden, the others barge in. Tino gets up and runs over to hug them. You smile and shake your head at the cheerful nation.

Then out of nowhere, Denmark grabs you and tries to drag you off somewhere. "HEY! LET ME GO, DENMARK!" You squirm around as he throws you into a random closet and locks you in it. You bang on the door. "LET ME OU, ASSHOLE!" Moments later the door opens again and Norway gets thrown in and the door shuts and locks, again.

You just stare at the Norwegian man and blush, even though its kinda dark in the closet. You had a crush on this man since forever, but could never tell him. But you didn't expect the feeling of something warm linger over your lips. "_?" He asks softly. "H-Hi...N-Norway..." You whispers softly, feeling his hot breath on your lips.

He smiles, even though you cant see it and he kisses you. You freeze, unsure of what to do. Once he pulls away, he whispers in your ear. " I love you, _." "I-I...I love you too, Norway." And then the real fun begins. He lifted you on to his lap and stared to kiss you with passion and love.

After like 20 minutes, you both were fully exposed and he was positioning himself at your entrance. "Are you ready?" He asks with care. "Y-yea..." You say nervously as he kisses you and pushes himself all the way into you. You cry out in pain. It HURT! But he waited for you. Once you adjust, he thrusts into you at slow pace, making you moan out in pleasure-filled cries.

He thrusts faster and deeper into you, making you mewl in pleasure and bliss. Then he found it. That oh sweet spot of yours. "Lukas!" You scream and moan his name and he smiles and keeps hitting that spot. That knot forming in your stomach was slowly loosening and with one last thrust, you and him release. "LUKAS!" "_!"

He pulls out, panting and sweating. You are also a panting, sweating mess and he pulls you close into his arms. "I love you..." "I love you too, Lukas." Suddenly the closet door opens and there stands Denmark. " FINALLY YOU GUYS FUCKED!" He screamed and you slammed the closet door in his face after hitting him over the head.


	33. Shy and Awesome (Prussia x Canada)

Canada. The very shy country that is not noticed often. Or so he thought. A certain silver-haired, red-eyed man is always watching him from a far. Canada holds his polar bear close and Prussia can't help, but blush a bit and smile. 'He is so cute...' he thought and kept his gaze on the cute Canadian man.

Ludwig looks over at his brother and follows his gaze to where Canada is. He leans close to his brother and whispers "Vhat are jou doing?" He asks and startles his brother. " I'm doing nothing! Just..." He looks back at Canada. "Just looking at something cute..."

The world meeting ends and Canada sighs. 'Another meeting without me being seemed...' He thought and sighed but then he got picked up randomly and carried off in a random direction. Moments later he gets put down in a chair and hears a _click!_

He looks over and sees the prussian man. He blushes. Canada has had a crush on him for a while now, but was to shy to actually tell him. As Prussia walked closer, Canada's heart started to pound in his chest faster and faster.

"Hallo." Prussia smiles and sits in front of the shy Canadian. "H-Hello..." He says and blushes slightly. Canada can't believe that the man he loves is talking to him. Prussia leans closer and presses his forehead to his. "Jou know..." He smiles and looks into Canada's eyes. "Jou are very cute..." Canada felt as his heart stopped. His crush thinks he is cute!? Canada blushed deeply and looks at the floor. Prussia smiled and kissed Canada gently on the cheek, making his face heat up more, putting Spain's tomatoes to shame.

"Dont hide from me...Ich liebe dich..." Canada smiled slightly, blushing more. "J-Je...Je t'aime...Prussia..." He smiled and Prussia slowly leaned his face closer and then sparks flew as their lips connected into a tender and loving kiss.

After what seemed like hours, they parted for catching their breaths. Prussia then dove for Canada's neck and kissed down it. Canada blushed a moaned slightly when Prussia found his neck's sweet spot. Prussia smirked and bite down gently, making Canada gasp and let out a low moan.

Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck as Prussia slide his arms slowly around Canada's waist. Prussia nipped Canada's neck, making more pleasure-filled moans escape his lips. Prussia left love bites everywhere visible on his neck, making sure the world knows Canada is his.

Prussia then remove Canada's shirt and ran his hands down his body. He wasnt too muscular built, but he had a perfect body for him. Canada shuddered slightly under his touch, moaning slightly as hid hands runs over his body slowly. Canada slightly tugged at Prussia's shirt, which Prussia gladly took off. Canada ran his hands down Prussia's chest, earning a low purr of his name, escape the lips of the prussian.

Then the pants came from them both. Buldges in both of their boxers. Prussia smirked as he slowly slides one of his hands to the Canadian's boxers and rubs his member through it, earning low purrs and mewls from him. Canada tugged at Prussia's boxers while he frenched him deeply. Prussia gave him permission and Canada pulled his boxers off, along with his own.

Canada blushed. He looked at the prussian's hard member. Prussia smirked and pinned Canada to the table in the room and positioned himself. "Are jou ready?" He asked, his red eyes clouded and filled with lust passion and also...love? Canada nodded. Prussia kissed him and slowly pushed himself into the Canadian. Canada moaned softly. Prussia didn't wait for him to adjust and started slamming into him, pumping the Canadian's lonely member fast. Canada moaned and mewled with bliss-filled cries. Bucking off hips and skin slapping was heard in the silent room. Also the cries, growls, moans and mewls from the Canadians and Prussian's mouths were escaping with every thrust.

"P-Prussia...I-Im gonna!" "Me too!" And with that, they both released. Prussia into the Canadian and Canada all over the Prussian's chest and stomach. Prussia pulled out and flopped himself into a chair. Canada went limp and just laid on the table, sweating and panting heavily.

"Ich liebe...dich...Birdie..." Prussia leaned over from the chair and kissed Canada's hand and pulled him over and cuddled him. "J-Je...Je t'aime..." Canada smiles slightly and then they both drift off into a deep sleep.


	34. At the Club (Spain x Reader)

You were at a club, late at night. You sat at the bar, drinking away when a tap was at your shoulder. "Excuse me, chica ~ Is this seat take?." You smirked a bit and turned to face the sexy spanish man, who just so happens to be your boyfriend. "Hmm...I dont think it is, have a seat ~" You say with a very wide grin.

He sits down and wraps an arm around your waist and kisses your cheek. "How are you _?" "I'm excellent...How is my sexy man?" You ask, drinking some of your martini. He smiles. "I'm great...Wanna dance?" He asks, getting up and holding out a hand.

You gladly accept and off to the dance floor you went.

- An Hour Later -

You were grinding your hips against his while dancing, heat welling up in your lower region quickly as you both felt the need for closer contact. Your (e/c) started to cloud with lust and so did his green eyes. He took your hand and lead you to the men's bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Once the door was locked, he slammed you against the wall and smashes his lips against yours in a needed and wanting kiss. You kissed back and worked quickly on his shirt, tossing it aside. He did the same to yours and undid your bra, tossing that also.

He kissed down your neck, making moans escape your lips and kissed your chest before sucking roughly on one of your buds. You arched back, feeling weak in the legs as he wrapped them around his waist so you don't fall. He sucked roughly and massaged the other. Moans and mewls escaping as the heat kept rising in your vital area. He took of your skirt, tossing it and took your underwear off. He then unbuttoned his jeans and took them off just enough to expose his length and slammed into you.

Pleasure shot through you as he went faster and deeper by the minute. Moans, mewls and groans were escaping left and right. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge of losing it. And with a few hard, deep thrusts, you climaxed, screaming his name and he climaxed a few moments after, groaning your name.

He slid out of you and set you down, allowing you to get dressed and him do the same. He took your hand and walked out of the bathroom and headed out of the club to home, where you did three more rounds of what you did at the club's men's bathroom.


	35. Mini-Golf (France x Reader)

- Le Flashback -

_ You were at work, in the office, doing paperwork. Then suddenly, someone covered your eyes. "Guess who ~" Whispers a french accent in your ear and you sigh. "Francis, please, leave me alone."_

_ He pouted and came up with a brilliant idea of sitting on your desk to block you from your work. You sigh and lets out a low growl. "Francis. I am not getting fired because you are on my desk and distracting me from my work. "But mon ami! I want to ask you on a date!"_

_ You groan and rub your temple. "Will you let me work if I say yes?" 'Oui!" "Fine..." And with that he engulfed you in a hug. 'I think I made a bad decision..._

- End of Flashback -

Wearing a (f/c) dress that reached your knees with your favorite sneakers, you were off to meet France at this random mini-golf place. Upon arriving, you saw France standing there with golf clubs. He hands you on and a (f/c) golf ball.

"Ready to play, moi chere?" You sigh. "Yea...lets just get this over with."

- Time a skip! Vé ~ -

You and France were having a great time. Now you were on the last hole and you were kicking his ass. You hit the ball and get it in. France pouts while you do a victory dance. You hug him. "I kicked your ass Francey-pants!" And then you looked at his pouting face and into those blue eyes of his that made you get lost in them.

Suddenly, you find yourself kissing him?! You tried to pull away, but the Frenchman kept you there. Soon you melted into the kiss and he picked you up bridal-style and lead you to the giant windmill in the mini-golf course. Since most people left and you're the only two in this part of the course he laid you down near and a stripped you and him down in no time.

He started to massage your chest in his hands, making you gasp and moan from the pleasure as he teased you entrance with his length.

- Time skip ~ -

"A-Ah Francis! F-faster..." You moaned out as the Frenchman did as he was told, going faster and deeper into you. He grunts your name as you scream his when he found that spot. "F-Faster Francis! H-Harder!" He grunts and moans as he throws your legs on to his shoulders to get a deeper access. You were moaning, screaming and panting his name in pure pleasure as he thrusted into you and played with your chest.

"FRANCIS!" "_!" And with hat, you and him met your releases and he pulled out and held you close. "_...you are...beautiful...Je...Je t'aime..."

You look at him. "D-Do...you mean t-that...?" "O-Oui...I-I do..." And you kissed him and you both get dressed and walk out of the mini-golf place, together.


	36. The Project (Prussia x Reader)

You were staring out the window, daydreaming about that sexy prussian Gilbert. While in your daydream, your friend (f/n) , walked over to you. "What are you doing?" You jump and fall out of your desk. You look up at them with a glare. "WHAT THE HELL (f/n)! I WAS DAYDREAMING!" (F/n) smirks. You gulp. "About what or may I say who? ~"

You gulp again, feeling a sudden heat, rush to your face. "N-No one!" (F/n) smirks again and leans close to your ear. "It was about Gilbert wasnt it? ~" And that is when you pushed them away, your face as red a tomato. You get up and then an argument broke loose between you and (f/n).

The bell rings, silencing you both and the teacher walks in, along with all the students. You glare at (f/n) one last time before you sit in your desk. You look out the window again as the teacher went on with the boring lecture on whatever he was saying. "Now class! I'm partnering you up with someone for the projects you will be doing on different systems in the body, which I will also assign."

As the teacher went through the names, you were waiting until your name gets called and who your partner is. " _ and Gilbert, you guys get to do th reproductive system." You blush. You are partnered up with the sexiness, who is your crush.

You glance over at him and see him grinning at you.

- After School -

Gilbert and you were at your place. Books all over the floor in your room as you both researched the reproductive system. "_! This is so boring!" He pouts, which you find extremely adorable and blush slightly. "Well we have to do this project Gilbert! I don't wanna fail because of you!" He looks over at you and smirks slightly. "There is another vay ve can learn the reproductive system..." You tilt your head confused.

He moves closer to you and kisses your jaw and whispers huskily in your ear. "Ve can learn it first hand ~" He nibbles your ear, making you shudder and blush deeply. He kisses your jaw line to your cheek and then his lips hover slightly over yours. You gaze into his ruby eyes that make you get lost every time. He kisses you passionately, making you close your eyes, wrapping your arms around him as he snakes his arms around your waist.

After a few moments he forces his tongue into your mouth, which you let him do, and he explores every hidden crevice there. You moan slightly into the kiss as he slides his hands under your shirt. His cold hands running over your stomach up to your chest and around your back. You gasp as you feel him unclasp your bra and then he pulls away and lifts your shirt over your head.

The sudden cold air hits your chest, making you cover it up. He grabs your arms and forces them above your head as he pins you to the ground, looking at your chest. You close your eyes tightly after a few minutes of silence. You moan and gasp as you feel something wet and warm around one of your buds. You look at Gilbert and see him smirk.

"You like that frau ~" He seductively says as he takes the bud in his mouth and sucks on it, nipping it also as his other hand keeps your hands above your head. "Ah ~" You moan and arch back a bit. After a few moments, he gives the same treatment to your other bud. You can already feel heat build up in your womanhood as you rub your legs to try to calm down. But, Gilbert takes note of this and smirks.

He takes his hand and slowly slides his hand down your sides, to your pants. He pulls them off and leaves you only in your underwear now. You blush and pout, not liking how you are almost fully undress and he is not. "Hey! I don't wanna be the only one getting naked here!" He smirks. "Ok frau ~" He pulls away and straddles you. He pulls his shirt off and his pants.

He wasnt all muscular but he definitely had muscles. You ran your hands over his chest, since they were free now, and he shudders, moaning slightly. He attacks your neck as he slides one of his hands into your underwear and slides a finger into your core. You gasp. He starts to thrust slowly and you moan softly, which makes him growl since you're not moaning loud enough for his liking. He adds a second and third finger and starts pumping even faster. "G-Gil..." He smirks and goes even faster. You feel yourself getting close to your release and he pulls out, making you whimper and pout slightly.

He chuckles. "I'm not done with you yet, frau ~" He smirks and leans down and grabs your underwear with his teeth, making your face heat up. He teasingly pulls your underwear down, making your growl lowly at him. He chuckles and takes them off all the way, fully exposing your body to him.

You blush deeply as he looked you over. "Your very beautiful _ ~" He says seductively in a low whisper and kisses you gently as you tug down his boxers and toss them to the side. And what you saw made your blush intensify. He wasnt small, he was larger than you expected though. He noticed the worried expression and kissed your gently again. "Dont worry frau...Ill go gentle..." He kissed you deeper as he slides in his full length. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as he was fully in you. He whispered sweet nothings and wiped the tears from your eyes.

After what felt like hours, the pain tuned to a fiery passion and you bucked your hips into his, making a low moan escape your lips. He took this as a sign to move and he started to thrust at a fast pace without hesitation. "O-Oh Gil ~ So good!" You moan out and buck your hips roughly into his. "So...tight..." He groans out as he thrusts deeper and faster into you. Then you screamed. He found that sweet spot. He smirked as he thrusted deeper and harder into that spot, earning mewls and moans of pure bliss.

You then felt that sensation again in your lower area as you tightened around his thick and hard member. He groaned as he was getting close also. With a few hard thrusts, you released. "GILBERT!" Moments after he met his release, groaning your name, as his deep seed filled you up and starts to run down your legs and on to the sheets.

He gives a few weak thrusts then pulls out, making you whimper a bit, but feeling satisfied. He pulls you into a hug and cuddles you. "That...was a-amazing..." You manage out with a weak smile. He chuckles and kisses your sweaty forehead. "Of course it vas...It vas the awesome me after all..." You roll your eyes and cuddle him more, falling into a deep sleep. He smiles and does the same, not before whispering a "I love you _."

~ Extended Ending ~

You and him got the highest grade on your project which he took you on a date for since you both are now dating.


	37. What Does This Do? (Romano x Reader)

You just arrived at an airport in Italy. You have saved up for this trip for years. Walking out of the airport, you headed off towards the hotel. The city was beautiful and so were the sights.

The air was fresh and the people were bustling around. You smiled brightly. Oh how you loved Italy. Then, you got bumped into by someone and fell to the ground. "O-Ow..." You said as you tried gathering your bags.

Then a hand was held out for you. You looked up and saw a man with dark brown hair with an odd curl on the left side of his head. You smiled. 'He is a pretty handsome guy' you thought. You grabbed his hand and he helped you stand up. "Are you ok, bella? He asked with a thick italian accent.

You blushed and smiled slightly. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for helping me up...um...What is your name?" You asked him curiously. "Lovino, Lovino Vargas." He kissed your hand which made you blush more. " _, _ _" You tell him.

- Time Skip -

You and Lovino spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. You found out he had a younger brother named Feliciano and he find this spanish man named Antonio annoying. You giggled because he swears a lot, which you found cute.

He brought you to the hotel but stopped you before you walked in. You looked at him confused. "_, I was-a wondering...If...we could..." He trailed of and you smiled. "Are you asking if you can come into my hotel room, Lovino?" He blushed and muttered a few swears which made you smile more. You grabbed his hand and dragged him to you hotel room.

Once there, he sat down on the bed and you walked over to the window and looked out it. "God...I love it here! It's a really pretty place." You said and looked towards him, but he seemed nervous for some odd reason. You walked over to him and sat next to him. You looked at his curl. "What does this do...?" You asked as you gently touched his curl.

He froze and blushed. You tilted your head and tugged it a bit which he made a small noise. This time, you blushed. You kept tugging it and tugging it. Suddenly, you were underneath him and his eyes were all glazed over with lust. "You shouldn't have done that, bella..." He said in a very husky voice. You blushed and tried to escape, but he pinned you to the bed, straddling your hips.

He kisses you jaw and then went to your neck. You shivered in pleasure and blushed darkly. You gasped when he removed your shirt and nipped your neck. He smirked and started to undo your bra, tossing it to the floor. You squeaked and covered your chest but he growled and removed your arms from your chest.

"Don't hide from-a me" He said and kissed your chest and then massaged it, making you moans softly and arch your back a bit. He then made his way to your lower half, still massaging your chest as he moved one hand to remove your pants and panties. You blushed as you were now fully exposed to him.

He kisses down to your stomach, making you shiver and moans a bit louder. He then took his pants and shirt off, leaving him in his boxers. You giggled a bit and he kissed you roughly as he slide in two fingers into your wet core. You moaned into the kiss and he thrusted his fingers into you at a fast pace. "L-Lovino..." You moaned and arched your back. He blushed and smirked, kissing roughly and thrusting them faster and harder, loving the sounds of pleasure you make.

You gasp and moans his name. You feel yourself getting close after a while but he pulled out his fingers, making you whimper and pout. He then takes his boxers off, exposing his length. He was not small at all. You gulped as he positioned himself. "Ready, bella?" He asked and you nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. He thrusted into you slowly, making you moan in pain and pleasure, but more pleasure than pain.

He waited a bit for you to adjust to his size. Once you gave him permission, he started with hard and fast thrusts. You moaned his name loudly with each thrust he did. He grunted and went even harder and deeper. "LOVINO! R-RIGHT THERE!" You screamed when he found that sweet spot of yours. He smirked and thrusted deeper after changing his angle a bit. You moaned, gasped, and arched your back in pleasure and pure bliss. You were close to the edge and so was he. With one last thrust, you and him both climaxed.

He pulled out and collapsed next to you. You snuggled him and smiled weakly. "_...I...really like you..." He panted out and blushed. You blushed also and looked at him. "I...like...you also...amnd..." You smirked and played with his curl. "I like what I found out about this curl..." And with that, you both went for a second round.


	38. Maple News (Canada x Reader)

'Another boring day in the office...' you thought to yourself as you sat in your small cubicle that looked like all the other ones on this floor. You were a journalist for a newspaper company in Quebec. It was fascinating, yes, but today it was very boring and all you wanted to do was go home and dig into a slice of cake.

"_. You are needed in the boss' office." Said a co-worker of yours. You just nod and wondered if you did something wrong as you walked to Mr. Williams' office.

You knock on the door and walk in when you heard a 'Come in'. You shut the door after you walk in and sit at the chair in front of his desk. He swirled his chair around to face you. He looked all stressed out which can't be good on your part.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" You asked calmly, although you were nervous and frightened of getting fired or something. "Yes...I-I...um...b-been wanting t-to ask i-if you could...d-do me a favor?" He asked, nervously with a small blush. You found it quite adorable. "What is the favor, sir?" You ask him, curiously.

He blushed more and motioned for you to come around his desk. Blinking, you do as you are told and he stand up when you stand in front of him. He is a good three inches taller than you. "I-I...I want you to...help me relieve this...s-stress I-I am feeling..." He asked, shyly and softly.

"But sir, How will I do that?" You asked, confused at his request. He had a small but hardly noticable smirk on his lips. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. "You know what I am talking about ~" His voice was low and husky, making you shiver in absolute delight. This was definitely a different side to the shy and sweet Canadian boss of yours.

He picked you up and set you on the desk, rubbing your inner thighs gently while kissing down your neck. You moaned softly and tangled your fingers in his golden-colored hair. It was soft like a kitten's fur. You pulled him closer as he started unbutton your shirt.

You can't say you never imagined this happening. You have been in love with your boss for few years now, but thought he would never like you like this since he was innocent-like. Oh how you were wrong when he slipped a hand into your pants and panties, starting to rub you gently as you tried to keep your moans bit back by biting your lower lip to the point close to making it bleed.

He whispered huskily in your ear. "The office is soundproof...don't hold back..." He rubbed you a bit faster as his pushed two fingers into your core, making you gasp and moan, lifting your hips to push his fingers even deeper. He smirked against the skin of your neck and sucked roughly on the sweet spot there as he thrusted his fingers into you faster.

You were getting close as he thrusted faster and harder with his fingers then suddenly, he removed them, making you whimper. He just chuckled and slipped your pants and panties off while he slipped his pants and boxers off. You have to admit, you always thought he was big, but not as big as you saw now. You blushed as he grabbed your hips and positioned himself at your entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, staring into your (e/c) eyes. You nodded and grabbed his shoulders. He thrusted into you and you arched your back, groaning. He grunted and started with slow thrusts. They gradually grew faster the more you moaned and the louder your moans grew also. He dug his nails into your hips with you nipped and sucked and kissed his neck all over, making him go harder and deeper.

You were getting close and panted while he kept thrusting faster, harder and deeper. A knot grew more and more and then you snap your eyes shut, tossing your head back and cried his name out as you climaxed. Seconds later he grunted out your name and shot his seed deep into you. He pulled out and laid you back on to his desk as he pulled his boxers and pants on.

You laid there for a moment to just catch your breath and then sat up slowly. He handed you your panties and pants and you put them back on. The both of you looked at each other and smiled. "_. Tomorrow, come back to my office the same time as today. We have _more _to discuss tomorrow..." He winked, making you blush. You nodded and left the office, making sure you look presentable.

As you sit at your cubicle again, you smiled as you now have a lover that is your boss. 'I love him so much...' You thought as you went to work again, excited about tomorrow.


End file.
